Avengers
The Avengers are a team of enhanced individuals who are know initially for being the defenders of Earth. However, as their lives open up more to cosmic threats and others from off their world, they have been known to move from their home for battle sometimes. The team has had a revolving roster every since it was began. It became defunct without a leader in 2023 with Steve Rogers returning to the past as well as Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff's deaths. Thor left earth to join the Guardians of the Galaxy and Hawkeye once again retired. The team was once again formed by Alpha when Dr. Doom begin to manipulate the minds of the people of earth, they eventually became fugitives but defeated him in the end. The team remained together for the following years until they had to battle Galactus when he threatened Earth. They trapped him in the Negative Zone but at the cost of Thor's life. After several years they took the battle to the Negative Zone and slew him in battle, losing both Wasp and Spider-Man in the process. After this the team became defunct again. The team was formed again by Alpha when Oblivion threatened reality, when Alpha realised that the only way to stop Oblivion was to give him the lives of Infinity and Eternity, he sacrificed them alongside his power to satisfy him. After this Alpha became human and served as a adviser of the Avengers. The team has always had links with S.H.I.E.L.D. initially being formed by the director Nick Fury. History The Avengers, also known as the Heroes of York City are a team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose is to protect global stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats. Though primarily affiliated with the States of America United States of America, they work with the peaceful interests of the whole world in mind rather than a specific country or organization. The Avengers were first assembled by when Invasion invaded with his army to conquer the planet. The team of New York|defeated him and went to their separate ways. After S.H.I.E.L.D. became a defunct agency, Stark Industries remodeled Stark Tower into |Avengers Tower and the team joined the on HYDRA fight.. After they finished the war, Tony Stark built Ultron hoping that the AI would be able to defend the world from any threats necessary. The plan backfired and Ultron started a war against humanity, ending with Ultron's defeat. When Ultron was defeated, the team gained new recruits and relocated to the New Avengers Facility. Under Captain America's leadership, the team successfully completed several operations until the amount of collateral damage caused during their conflicts caused the United Nations to pass the Sokovia Accords in an attempt to regulate their actions. The differences in opinions created a rift within the organization which split the Avengers into two factions, led by Iron Man and Captain America. After Captain America stopped Helmut Zemo, the instigator of their fight, the team officially disbanded; but a small group consisting of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon continued to operate in the shadows. However, their disbandment would not last long. As two years after the Accords were ratified, Thanos, the Titan warlord and instigator behind Loki's Chitauri invasion, launched a second attack against Earth in his crusade to gather the Infinity Stones. The Avengers were split up into different groups as they fought to combat Thanos before he succeeded, joining forces with the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Wakandans, and the Guardians of the Galaxy in the process, with Iron Man and Spider Man going to Titan alongside Doctor Strange and meeting and allying with Star-Lord, Nebula, Mantis and Drax to try to stop Thanos while Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Thor, Groot, Rocket and Scarlet Witch protected Vision from the Black Order in Wakanda. While the team on Wakanda was successful in killing Thanos' minions, the team fighting on Titan was defeated. Thanos arrived and overpowered the heroes on Wakanda with ease before killing in order to receive the Mind Stone, thus completing Gauntlet Infinity Gauntlet. Even after Thor severely wounded him, Thanos still managed to eradicate half of the universe's population, triumphing over Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Several Avengers were among the victims, with only Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and War Machine surviving the war. Insert Endgame Stuff Insert Fantastic 4 Stuff Insert Avengers Forever Stuff Insert Avengers: Rise of Galactus Stuff Insert X1: A New Order Stuff Insert Sinister Six Stuff Insert Alpha: The Last Avenger Stuff Insert Fantastic 4: Return of the Silver Surfer Stuff Insert Avengers: Negative War Stuff Insert Captain Britain and the Pyslocke Stuff Insert Captain Britain and the Pyslocke: MI6 Stuff Insert Rise of the Avengers Insert The Eternals Stuff Insert Alpha: Civil War II Stuff Insert Alpha: Eternity War Stuff Insert Eternals 2: Gateway to Hell Stuff Insert Namor: King of the Ocean Stuff Insert Avengers: Time of Oblivion Stuff Leader(s) Adam Warlock * Name: Adam * Portrayed by: Mark Walhberg * Activity: 2028 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: Adam is a cyborg Sovereign/human hybrid who holds a great deal of cosmic power. He joined the Avengers during the Negative War and has also served in the Guardians of the Galaxy. Former Leaders * Iron Man * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Black Widow * Thor * Eternity Warrior * Captain Marvel Members Scarlet Witch * Name: Wanda Maximoff * Portrayed By: Elizabeth Olsen * Activity: 2015 - 2018, 2023, 2024 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: The Scarlet Witch is a Sokovian mutant. She is currently the longest serving member of the Avengers. Namor * Name: Namor * Portrayed By: Sam Clafflin * Activity: 2028 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: Namor is the current king of the Ocean and the Sub-Mariner, he initially rejecting the position of King to join the Avengers but eventually decided to hold both roles. Spider-Man * Name: Miles Morales * Portrayed By: Chosen Jacobs * Activity: 2033 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: The successor to Peter Parker and the protege of Alpha, Miles is a young Avenger who joined the full team in their time of need. Captain Britain * Name: Brian Braddock * Portrayed By: Jack Baker * Activity: 2033 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: Captain Britain is a mutant who has served as an X-Man and Fantastic Four member before joining the Avengers. His sister Pyslocke also joined but she ultimately died at the hands of Alpha, when he turned dark at the control of Oblivion. Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Name: Kate Bishop * Portrayed By: Maia Mitchel * Activity: 2026 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: The successor of Clint Barton and his former protege, Kate is an Avenger who has served through the Galactus Conquest and Negative War as well as the second Avengers Civil War and Rise of Oblivion. Former Members Eternity Warrior * Name: Alpha * Portrayed By: Calum Kelmer * Activity: 2015 - 2018, 2023, 2024 - 2034 * Status: Alive * Description: Alpha is the founder of the current Avengers team and formerly the Eternity Warrior, he lost his power when he sacrificed Eternity and Infinity to Oblivion thus saving the Universe. Hawkeye * Name: Clint Barton * Portrayed By: Jeremy Rennner * Activity: 2012, 2015, 2018 * Status: Alive * Description: Hawkeye is a former Avenger who was a a founding member. He trained Kate Bishop before passing the Hawkeye mantle to her and settling down with his family. The Vision * Name: Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. * Portrayed By: Paul Bettanny * Activity: 2015 - 2018 * Status: Dead * Description: Vision is a creation of Ultron, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor and Alpha. He is designed to be a protector of the human race and their lives who becomes more human like as time goes on, eventually he forms a relationship with Scarlet Witch. Captain Marvel * Name: Carol Danvers * Portrayed By: Brie Larson * Activity: 2018 - 2027 * Status: Dead * Description: Captain Marvel is a former Air force pilot and former Co-leader of the Avengers. She died at the hands of Galactus during his Conquest. Doctor Strange * Name: Stephen Strange * Portrayed By: Benedict Cumberbatch * Activity: 2018, 2023, 2024 - 2028 * Status: Alive, Sub-Atomic * Description: Strange is a former neurosurgeon who lost his ability to use his hands properly in accident he was trained by the ancient one and became a crucial part of the Avengers team. He eventually decided to leave Earth and reside in the Quantum Realm as he foresaw a terrible future that he could not bare to witness for a second time. Ant-Man * Name: Scott Lang * Portrayed By: Paul Rudd * Activity: 2023, 2024 - present * Status: Alive * Description: He is a shrinking and enlarging member of the Avengers who was mentored by Hank Pym. After his wife's death, he left the Avengers to care for their children. Wasp * Name: Hope Lang * Portrayed By: Evangeline Lilly * Activity: 2023, 2024 - 2028 * Status: Dead * Description: Wasp is the successor to Janet Van-Dyne and the wife of Scott Lang. She served as an Avenger during the dark times and fought in the Galactus Conquest as well as the Negative War where she was slain at the hands of Galactus. Black Panther * Name: T'Challa * Portrayed By: Chadwick Bosemen * Activity: 2023, 2024 - Present * Status: Dead * Description: The Blank Panther was a former Avenger who died when he sacrificed his life for Wakanda after the undead rose. His sister Shuri took the mantle after he died but never joined the Avengers. Appearances